


Requiescence

by anon_blues



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Introspection, M/M, Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_blues/pseuds/anon_blues
Summary: In which Haru gets a well-deserved break.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020





	Requiescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dream_Traveler_Kirvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Traveler_Kirvee/gifts).



> Hey y'all, so this one goes out to Kirvee! As my giftee, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Full disclosure I've never written RinHaru before so here's hoping I didn't totally butcher their characterization. Anyway, if there's any mistakes please feel free to yell at me in the comments lol.

The road to the world is not unlike swimming in the ocean, Haru thinks. You battle the push and pull of the tide and there’s this vast unexplored potential in every moment of everything you do. Sometimes the prospect of all that is very overwhelming. He’s never had to train this hard or maintain a better swim time with every race like this before. In high school, he wanted to win swim meets with his friends, of course, but it was never more important than just being with them in the water. To be free in the water, letting it wash over him, soothing...Haru misses that simplicity sometimes. 

On Thursday, as if sensing his unease, Coach Azuma suggested a break. 

“Take the weekend, Nanase. Get your head on right.” 

Haru looked at him strangely but nodded in acceptance. Makoto is always telling him how important rest periods are anyway. So, he packed up his gym bag, left the school pool, and headed on home. 

On the train, he texts Makoto about his unexpected break. His best friend replied in kind, 

**[** _That’s great Haru! You deserve a break, they’re important! ^O^_ **]**

That makes Haru smile. 

**[ __**_Btw Rin said he was visiting Kou this week and coming up to see Sousuke too on Saturday. Maybe you two could hang out before he goes back~_ **]**

**[ __** _Don’t meddle_ **]** Haru texts back.

**[ __**_Haru-chan! I would never :}_ **]**

**[** -.- **]**

* * *

Later, when he’s home, Haru gets a call from Rin. He shakes his head, fondly exasperated at Makoto’s antics. 

“Yo!” Rin greets. 

“Hi.” 

Rin laughs, “We’re monosyllabic, that’s great!” Haru hums in amusement. Rin tells him that he’d heard he was free this weekend (thank you Makoto) and how Sousuke is gonna go help his cousin at his restaurant so, 

“Let’s have a race!” 

“I’m supposed to be taking a break from training.”

“Like you could stay away from the water Haru,” He can imagine Rin’s smile. “Besides, this won’t be training, it just for us.” 

Haru was sure Rin knew that’s all he needed to hear. They make plans to meet Saturday. 

* * *

The next day Haru sleeps in a little and then proceeds to have a nice, long, bath. He has always preferred his bath in the morning but with his rigorous training schedule, recently morning _showers_ have become the norm. The pool is great for swimming, but Haru finds a certain peace in baths. The water wraps around him, cool and comforting, helping melt away any tension built up in him. Haru has missed this, the routine of it. He half expected Makoto to come in and announce that he’s late for school, again. 

After what feels like hours, his fingers have pruned enough for him to get out of the bathtub. He makes himself a modest but delicious grilled mackerel meal for breakfast and he can almost hear Kou reprimand him about eating something more balanced. 

For a Friday, Haru doesn’t do much. He tried to do some stuff for his classes but he ended up playing Animal Crossing with Nagisa instead. It was by far the laziest day he’d partaken in for weeks. In the evening, Makoto stops by for dinner. He brings take out from the seafood place that Haru likes near his apartment and they talk about how busy life’s been. Haru mostly listens, he lets Makoto’s chatter about the kids he helps coach and his classes, and it makes him feel at home. When they finish eating and the conversation lulls, Makoto gets up to help Haru with the dishes. 

“So did you make plans with Rin, Haru?” 

“Hm, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Makoto smiles at him and Haru inwardly rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, Makoto.” He pauses. “Thank you.” 

Makoto beams. Haru gives him a small smile back. They both know that because of the distance he and Rin can hardly see each other. It was hard enough when they were just a train ride away, but a whole country? Some relationships crumble for less. If it weren’t for his friends, sometimes Haru thinks life’s responsibilities would crush him. 

When Makoto heads home for the night, Haru contemplates another bath. He feels languid and wants to sit in the water for a bit. In the end, he just watches some deep-sea ocean documentary on his laptop and falls asleep about halfway through. 

* * *

A firm, steady knock at his door stirs him awake. Oddly, he had slept in again. He gets up and rubs away the sleep from his eyes as he opens the door. The sun is bright and casts a halo of light around Rin’s head. His smile is sharp but his eyes are soft, as he looks at a newly awakened Haru. 

“Hey, you.” He leans in. 

Haru, having come to terms that it’s Rin and he’s here lets him come close for a chaste kiss on the lips. Rin’s hair tickles his cheek and it brings shivers up his spine. 

“Rin.” He says after they pull away. 

Moving to the side, Haru lets him come in and put his bag down. 

“You’re up late,” Rin laughs. “Did you stay up last night or something?” 

It’s only 10 in the morning but that’s pretty late for him he figures. 

“I’m taking advantage,” Haru tells him.

“Oh? Well, that’s good. After breakfast, we’ll head over to the pool and you’ll need that rest.” He smirks and bumps shoulders with Haru. 

Haru ignores him and turns to go to the bathroom to wash his face. He can hear Rin shuffle about in his kitchen, probably trying to make him a suitable breakfast. He exits the bathroom, walks into the kitchen, and is presented with a bowl of yogurt topped with fruit and granola. 

“Saw you had some in the fridge,” Rin explains. “I also saw you had some of that fish you love so much, decided on some variety for you today.” He’s teasing but Haru doesn’t mind, he eats the yogurt bowl. 

After, he gets back at Rin a little by taking a little too much time picking out which swimsuit he wants to wear. It’s a serious decision he defends as Rin grumbles about it in the background. Content and amused with himself, they leave for the pool near Haru’s place. 

* * *

Given the time and day, the public pool is somewhat overcrowded. Still, Haru is such a frequent visitor that the staff casually leave two lanes open for him and Rin. They change in the locker rooms and Rin is doing his warm-up stretches as they approach the starting blocks. One arm pulling the other across his chest, Rin looks over to Haru. 

“100-meter freestyle?” 

Haru glances at him from the side. 

“Butterfly.” 

Rin grins. 

Warmed up, they stand on their respective blocks and get into position. Haru feels something akin to anticipation in his limbs. The water calls to him. He takes a deep breath, and as soon as Rin yells “Go!” he dives. 

_ ‘The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear. Don't resist the water. Thrust your fingers into the surface and carve an opening. Then you slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest…’  _

Haru bursts through the water, touching the pool wall just a second faster than Rin. He flicks his wet hair out of his eyes, his chest expanding with heaving breaths. He feels Rin turn to him in the water. 

“You’ve gotten better Haru.” 

Haru looks over at Rin. He’s smiling. _He does that more now,_ Haru thinks to himself. Nodding his thanks he tells Rin the same. They werent timing themselves but Haru could tell but the way he felt Rin with him in the water. There’s a strength to his swimming now that wasn’t there before. Rin sees Haru mulling this over, the deep blue of his eyes shining in that way he now knows is him deep in thought. Seeing Haru so focus like that makes Rin’s heart do something funny in his chest. Rin chuckles and when Haru looks at him he asks happily,

“Again?” 

* * *

They stay at the pool until almost closing. They swim together mostly, occasionally with a kid or two brave enough to challenge them to a race. It was fun and Haru left feeling utterly content. The sun was just barely setting as they walked back to Haru’s place. Rin suggested getting food, but Haru said they could cook at home. 

Once there, they debated what could be made with what Haru had in his kitchen. More than happy to eat grilled mackerel again, Haru suggested it only for Rin to go on a brief tangent about having variety in one’s diet. They come to a compromise and make some sort of strange mackerel salad that turned out pretty good all things considered. Rin offered to clean up while Haru showered and took a bath. He was relaxing in the tub when Rin came in through the deliberately left open bathroom door. 

“You gonna let me have a turn anytime soon?” Rin asks, jokingly. 

Haru looks at him blankly the turns his head to lean against the rim of the tub and closes his eyes. He waves a hand toward the shower for Rin. Rin huffs out a laugh and Haru, eyes still closed, hears him turn on the shower. 

Rin showers fairly quickly and he leaves Haru in the bath when he’s done. 

“Five more minutes Nanase, you’re gonna wrinkle.” 

Haru sings inwardly but acquiesces when Rin comes back in, dressed in dark grey sweats and a black tank top (his PJs basically), to pull him from his watery sanctuary. As Haru dresses, Rin settles on his bed, sitting up against the wall. 

“Wanna watch something?” Rin gestures to the laptop. Haru thinks about the unfinished ocean documentary from last night and suggests that. Rin shakes his head fondly, 

“Alright water boy, come on.” 

They sit next to each other, shoulders touching, and Haru feels extra heat around the point of contact. It’s not uncomfortable. They get through the doc and then some English movie Rin wanted to see before Rin’s eyes start drooping. 

“Tired?” Haru asks. 

“A little, got up early as all hell today to catch the train.” Haru nods and closes the laptop.

“We should rest.” 

He gets up to turn off the light and opens the window (because that's how Rin likes it) and then they lay down in bed. It’s nearing midnight and Haru does feel a little tired. Rin asks if they can cuddle, and the fact that he asks him first makes him feel warm. Rin puts his arm around Haru’s middle and falls asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Haru lays there in bed, more awake than asleep, and thinks about how this road he’s on, the one with Rin, and Makoto, and Asahi, and everyone else, has felt non-stop from the moment he said he’d pursue professional swimming. Sometimes he gets so overwhelmed and not even those soothing breathing techniques Nao showed him help. Sometimes Haru worries about where they’re all headed, even if it’s exciting it’s all so vast, and unknown. He can’t see in the future, and in that moment it’s terrifying. But, as he looks at Rin next to him, snoring softly in his ear, he can’t help but feel like this was the right path. He wants more than anything to keep chasing that view he’s never seen before with him. He doesn’t know how long he stays there in his head before Rin shifts and groggily opens one eye. 

“Why’re you still awake?”

Haru feels the vibration of Rin’s voice laced with sleep from his chest. It comes out deeper than usual and suddenly Haru wants nothing more than to kiss it out of him. 

“Rin,” Haru calls. Rin waits, looking at him. Again Haru goes, “Rin.” 

“What is it Haru?” Rin asks lethargically. 

Haru raises himself up with his arm steadily and leans over to kiss Rin deeply. Rin lets out a soft _‘Oh’_ and returns the embrace with fervor. Haru lets Rin pull him from his hips over his body and settle across Rins lap, knees on either side. Haru’s fingers find purchase in Rin’s hair, still cool from his shower. Rin pulls at Haru’s shirt and soon enough they’re chest to chest, Haru rolling his hips slowly against Rin’s. They both gasp when the movement adds pressure in just the right spot. It’s been a while. 

Haru gets off of Rin very briefly to search his drawer for the hardly used lube he keeps around for moments like this. Rin groans at the loss but Haru returns in time, lube in hand, and kisses him quite. Pressing the plastic tube into his hand, Rins asks breathily, 

“How do you want it Haru?” 

“In you,” Haru states as he tugs down on Rin’s sweats. 

Rin releases a guttural moan at that and quickly pops open the bottle of lube to coat his own fingers. It drives Haru mad seeing Rin open himself up, and he knows Rin loves the attention he pays him when he does so. With three fingers in, Rin calls out to Haru telling him he’s ready. Haru coats himself with lube as well and teases the head of his cock against Rin’s fingers still inside him. Rin slips out his fingers and guides Haru in him. 

“F-fuck Haru…” 

He sinks in slowly, grabbing underneath Rin’s knees for leverage. Rin uses his hand to stroke himself as Haru settles into him fully. They pause for just a moment to catch their breath. Haru looks down at Rin, the expanse of him. His leans muscles, his tight waist, and the flush of pink around his neck and chest that he knows is there despite the darkness of the room. The light from outside washes Rin in a soft glow. Haru leans down to brush his lips softly across Rin’s shoulder. Rin turns his head to find Haru’s lips and kisses him fiercely. 

“Fuck me Haru.”

And he does. Haru snaps his hips forward and Rin keens. The pace is frantic at first until they find a rhythm of Haru steadily fucking Rin into his mattress. Rin is a little too loud so Haru tries to keep his mouth occupied with a constant stream of kisses. Rin eventually wraps his arms around Haru’s neck and gasps out his pleasure against his skin. Sweat pools between Haru’s shoulders and Rin grapples at his back with his hands, leaving shallow scratches along the skin there. 

They switch positions twice, once with Rin on his knees and then both of them on their sides. Rin reaches behind him at Haru’s ass pushing him forward, harder. Meeting each other’s thrust, Rin cries out that he’s close. Haru reaches over to stroke Rin to compilation. Rin’s hips stutter as he comes hard, and loudly, into Haru’s hand. Haru isn’t very far behind, and as Rin takes his cum covered fingers into his mouth sucking them clean, Haru gasps out a moan against his neck, cumming inside. He pulls out limply from Rin’s hole and Rin hums in gratification but mourning the loss of feeling so full. He turns around so he is facing Haru and they’re chest to chest again. Haru is sure he could feel Rin’s heartbeat with his own. His breathing is shaky but Haru feels more grounded now. Rin kisses him again, lust satiated and body glowing with the last remnants of pleasure. 

“Been a long time since we’ve done that,” Rin says with a smile. 

“Too long,” Haru agrees. 

Rin gives Haru a peck on the cheek before getting up in search of a cloth to clean himself up. He’s giving Haru space in his own way. Haru loves him for it. After a minute or two Rin returns with a damp hand towel and gives it to Haru. Once they’re both clean, they forgo redressing and get under the covers. Rin resumes his cuddle position and rests his head in between Haru’s neck and shoulder. Haru missed him. At this moment he is so content and he appreciates Rin for being with him for so long on this road, as a friend, as a rival, as someone to love. Haru closes his eyes and whispers, 

“Thank you, Rin.” Already halfway asleep Rin mumbles,

“Hmm, Missed you too Haru.” 

The road to the world is like swimming in the ocean, vast and seemingly unknowable, but-- he isn’t swimming alone. Haru closes his eyes and smiles. 


End file.
